Forever and Ever
by Golden Vixen
Summary: Her fate was decided the moment she was born. Her life would be nothing but an empty void, filled with sorrow and confusion. It was then, that he realized the only way to save her, was to let her die. Yet, he will always remember, those cold red eyes.
1. The Threat

**Forever and Ever**

_I know you guys haven't heard from me in a while, and I do plan on updating all the stories I am writing. Most likely after school. I don't write much during the school season, so bare with me; it's just how I am. Anyways, this is a story I decided to write when I was sad one day and feeling depress about my future. I don't want things to change, I said, and then it hit me! That would be a great story! (hahaha… I make up stories from quotes I say!) So anyways, I hope you enjoy this story._

* * *

**Chapter One: The Threat**

_Love me. I want you to love me! Please, don't go! Don't leave me alone! Please… don't leave me… in this abyss…_

Koenma groaned as he rubbed his temples, looking at this piece of paper.

"I knew… she's be acting weird as of late… but this…!" he stated, almost in shock as his eyes began to read the paper again that he knew so well.

"Koenma is it serious…?" whispered Botan in fear.

He groaned again, shaking his head as he looked up to a portrait of a young girl who was laughing and hugging a little puppy. She had soft blue eyes with long brown hair. She wore a soft lavender kimono and her hair was in a braid. He smiled sadly at the picture and then turned his attention to Botan.

"I knew he won't like it, but I need Yusuke's help one last time. Please, summon the ex-Spirit Detective. Along with Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. We are going to need all the help we can get this time."

"Sir!" said Botan, almost ready to salute, but realized that was just silly and headed out of the room.

This left Koenma alone in his work room with his own thoughts.

"I was afraid of this…" he muttered darkly, with a far away look on his face, "I see the past decided to come back and bite me in the rear-end."

* * *

"What the hell Botan!" screeched Yusuke as he and his wife Keiko sat on the living room couch. 

His hair was in a mess and he had bags under his eyes, he wore what seemed to be blue pajamas with little panda heads all over them. Keiko didn't look much better either.

"Yusuke, please! I've already talked to Kurama and Hiei, and they are coming too! This is really important!" whined Botan.

"I was fired, remember!" yelled Yusuke back.

"Yusuke! Shhhh!! You'll wake up the neighbors!" hissed Keiko who was glaring at Yusuke now.

Yusuke sighed and rubbed his temples, while Botan began to bite her lip.

"If you go, Koenma won't bother you anymore! It's just this one time, we need help really badly!" said Botan.

"He won't bother us anymore?" asked Yusuke with a thoughtful look on his face.

He took a couple minutes of thinking and then finally said, "Okay, I'll go get Kuwabara and we'll be there tomorrow morning. I warn you though, Kuwabara isn't going to like this…" he muttered.

"Thank you Yusuke!" said Botan as she made her oar appear in her hand.

Yusuke opened the front door for her as Botan flew out and into the sky.

"Remember!" she yelled back at him, "I'll pick you up at the park at eight!"

"Yeah, yeah… What ever…" muttered Yusuke as he shut the door.

* * *

"Hey Kurama." Said Yusuke waving to a familiar red head who was leaning against a tree. 

"Ah, hello! Haven't seen you around in a while!" said the red head waving back.

Yusuke and the carrot head that he brought with him ran up to Kurama, so they could chat.

"Ah, Kuwabara! I've heard that you and Yukina have gotten engaged, congratulations." Said Kurama with a warm smile.

"Awww… It's nothing…" said the goofy man scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, where is Hiei?" asked Yusuke, a bit curious at where the fourth member of their party was at.

"He should be here shortly. He had to take care of some things in Makai first." Said Kurama.

"The slave driver…" muttered Yusuke as he imaged what he was doing to his "trainees" (a.k.a. his victims) right now.

"Yes, he does work them hard…" said Kurama with a sweat drop.

"I heard that he forces them to work on that wall that they were making for the Makai Castle… day and night!" muttered Kuwabara.

A black blur soon appeared next to Kurama, fading and revealing a man with spiky black hair wearing a black cape that cloaked his body.

"Hello Hiei." Said Kurama warmly.

Hiei glared intensely at Kuwabara, if looks could kill, he'd be dead, cut to pieces, boiled alive, feed to a dragon, and digested.

"What's the matter with you short stuff?!" exclaimed our favorite carrot head.

"So, why were we summoned?" asked Hiei, ignoring Kuwabara as he turned his attention to the ex-detective and kitsune.

_'He's mad about the engagement…'_ thought both Yusuke and Kurama at once.

"How would I know why that toddler summoned me?! Botan didn't tell me a thing…" muttered Yusuke darkly.

"That's because I didn't knew a thing myself!" stated Botan frankly, who appeared behind the group just a minute ago from a portal.

"Ah! Ba-Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed as he jumped almost five feet in the air from fright, "Don't do that!"

"Ready boys? This portal takes you directly to Koenma's work room. You'll get information about this mission from him in person." Said Botan on her oar as she pointed to the purple portal behind the group.

"Great, more swirlies… I thought the last one would be the last…" muttered Yusuke darkly as he and Kuwabara entered the portal, followed by Hiei and Kurama, next Botan.

They landed easily on the floor when they finally came out of the portal. Koenma sat on his desk, with a grave look on his face.

"Finally you are here…" he muttered.

"You're still alive?!" exclaimed Yusuke pointing at him, "I thought Enma for sure sentenced you to death!"

The young prince's eyebrow twitches lightly, but ignored the older man's comment anyways.

"I'm sorry to summon the four of you on short notice, but I had no other choice I'm afraid. This situation could be worse then the tunnel to Makai…" said Koenma.

"Wait! Does this mean another guy is trying to destroy the Ningenkai?!" asked Kuwabara in concern.

Koenma closed his eyes tightly, almost like he was having a hard time to say what was next, "No… Even worse, this person is trying to stop time in all worlds.

"What?!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"That's not a very wise thing to do. Who knows what will happen and the effects…" said Kurama, narrowing his eyes.

"Look behind you." Said Koenma as he turned on his TV. Set.

The gang turned around to see a picture of a young woman, who looked no more then at least about the age 15. She had long brown hair with red eyes. Her brown hair was tied up into a braid that had a knot at the end. She wore what seemed to be a dark black school uniform for girls.

"This is Yumi Hotta, real name Iris Majarka. She is twelve years old-"

"Wait! Are you telling me that she's a little kid?!" said Yusuke dumbfounded.

"There is no way I'm going to fight a girl! Let alone a little kid! That goes against my code!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"She's more then a "little kid" Yusuke." Said Koenma as his eyes narrowed, "Iris is at least about twelve thousand times your age and has great wisdom. I'd suggest you don't take this child lightly. We've been keeping track of young Majarka for a while now after she ran away from home two years ago. She pulled the vanishing act the Kurama intended to do when he turned ten." Koenma looked over to Kurama who turned his eyes to the ground.

"Yusuke, I want you to stop her and kill her." Said Koenma very calm like.

"You want me to kill… a little girl?" asked Yusuke, feeling a bit torn about it.

"I'm not going in on this! There is no way I'll do this!" yelled Kuwabara.

"She is not a girl!" Koenma shouted loudly, silencing the both of them. He sighed as he rubbed his temples, wondering if this was wise to trust this mission to them, "Look. Iris is not human. She at least about over 100 billion years old and wouldn't care if she destroyed the world just so she could stop time." There was a pause, as Koenma swallowed a bit and then continued, "Iris is a monster. Just like Rando and Suzaku, probably worse."

_Not true… not true!! Why?! Why lies?! _

"She has killed at least over four hundred hidden villages of humans in Japan in the last month or so. Probably using them as sacrifices."

_Don't hate me! Please… Don't hate me!_

"To keep everyone safe, to make sure your love ones will be safe, you must destroy her!" He closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't say more, other wise he'd break down in front of them (something which he did not want to happen since Yusuke and Kuwabara was there).

"… Alright. We'll take the job." Said Yusuke quietly.

"Good." Said Koenma nodding his head, "I'll send in a few demons to help you. Touya, Jin, Chuu, and Rinku will accompany you. Right now, I have the Spirit Detective of America looking into some things at America. Apparently, Iris has a secret group there known as "the Flower of Truth." They are recruiting all kinds of apparitions and humans there."

"How did you talk Chuu and them into joining?" asked Yusuke almost dumbfounded.

"I told them you needed help, both Chuu and Jin immediately jumped to the offer and everyone else followed." Said Koenma.

"When will be leave? Where will we be going?" asked Kurama.

"I need Hiei to infiltrate the middle school she goes to." Said Koenma looking at Hiei.

There was an eyebrow twitching, and then the next one began to twitch.

"If you think that-"

"I think that is a clever idea! After all, Hiei is far smaller then any of us! I think he might just past looking like a middle school student." Said Kurama smiling, though inside, his Youko counter part was laughing hysterically, pointing and laughing at the poor fire apparition.

Hiei let a low growl, glaring at both Kurama and Koenma, cursing them a thousand times and over while planning their deaths.

"Ahahahaha! Looks like your shortness can come in handy shrimp!" laughed Kuwabara as he rested his elbow on top of Hiei's head.

Hiei immediately moved, making Kuwabara fall over onto the floor. Yusuke was about to almost die of laughter as Kuwabara began to try to punch Hiei, though he dodge easily since he was way fast then Kuwabara could ever be.

"Enough playing around! Hiei, you will be entering the Middle School whether you like it or not! Rikku and you will be the only ones who can do this!" screamed Koenma, about ready to lose his temper.

Hiei glared his most evil of glare, not too happy being stuck with a whole middle school of ningens, but he couldn't argue with the prince of death.

"Hn, I'll just make sure I'll give them something to remember." Said Hiei with a sadistic look on his face.

"HIEI!!!"

"Koenma, I have a question: how does she go to school, if she ran away in the first place?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma groaned and sank in his seat, feeling over whelmed.

* * *

_Well, what did you thought of the first chapter? I hope you liked it. No, there won't be any pairings, unless you count the originals (like Yusuke/Keiko and Kuwabara/Yukina). I might pair Botan and Koenma together. I'll put more thought into that. Who is this new bad person?! Dun, dun, dun!!! Well, you'll find out more about this mystery person and what her connection to Koenma is later in the story! Right now, we watch Hiei as he suffers Middle School… MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! _

_Oh, and all of you who got confused with the "Love me" stuff, that's isn't Koenma thinking that. It's someone else. You'll find out later. Maybe in the next chapter if I decide to explain things. Depends on how I feel._

_GV _

_xoxoxoxoxo _


	2. In Which Hiei Plots the Death of Human K

_Like the title? There will be humor in this chapter at least. Hiei's first day at school! Dun, dun, dun! How will our favorite little fire youkai handle it? Not to mention that he has to baby sit Rikku! The yo-yo youkai! Complete and utter hell in this chapter… and we meet the new bad guy!... or girl… Ah, who cares, you just want to read it, right?! Here is the second chapter of "Forever and Ever!"_

_Oh, and a little note: Hiei might be out of character, or too much in character. I don't know, I'm not good with him._

* * *

**Chapter Two: In Which Hiei Plots the Death of Human Kind…**

How could they do this to him?! And this weird jumpsuit thing?! Why does he have to wear it?!

"Why, aren't you lucky Hiei? The school colors are black! You can still wear your favorite color!" said Kurama a bit amused as Hiei came out of the bathroom wearing a black jumpsuit.

"I. Hate. You. All." He seethed.

"We know." Said Kurama with a smile.

'_I'll kill him too. Along with that toddler and the buffoon.' _

"Now Hiei, I will be picking you up everyday at the end of school." Said Kurama seriously, "No wandering off or causing fights."

"I could very well go to my own home by myself! You just want to make sure that bastard stays out of trouble!" yelled Hiei, pointing at Rinku, who was wearing a black jumpsuit too.

"Who, me?" asked Rinku, pointing to himself innocently.

'_Oh, he dies too!'_

He was already plotting all of their deaths. The kitsune will die a very slow and painful death, being boiled alive. The brat would be devoured by his dragon. And the buffoon? Oh, he's planning a special death for him, merely out of spite of the little "engagement" thing! He was going to cut open his stomach, take out his guts, and put them in a bowl. Feed them to Kurama's man-eating plants, and rip off the ningen's head, turn it into a very nice wall ornament where he can throw his darts at it anytime he wish… And the rest of the body? He'll cut it up into tiny little pieces and dump the remains into Shori's closet. Yes! A brilliant idea!

"Looks like he's plotting something evil again." Muttered Yusuke as he stared at Hiei who had a sadistic grin on his face.

"I just hope he doesn't murder anybody…" said Rikku who had his arms behind his head.

* * *

"Hiten Middle School… What a stupid name…" growled Hiei as he walked next to Rinku onto the school grounds. After they got out of Kurama's car, Hiei threatened Rinku to carry all of his bags, if he didn't, he'll find himself a part of slave chain, working as a sex slave to a gay guy. That was enough for the young youkai to grab his bags and his own. 

'_Hn. I could burn this pathetic building to the ground.'_ Thought Hiei, boiling over with anger as he thought more and more ways to torture the ones whom were forcing him to do this.

* * *

"It looks like Reikai sent out the ex-detective and the former thieves." Said a man who was standing on the school roof with Iris. He had long black hair with purple eyes and wore the school uniform for boys. 

Iris closed her eyes, a thoughtful look coming onto her face.

"What goes through your mind? I feel at times you are far beyond my reach my master." Said the boy with concern.

Iris opened her eyes again, glowing a blood red, with a sinister aura, "It doesn't matter what they will send. In the end, my goal shall be achieved. Let's just watch them for now Kuronue, I don't want to start a nuisance." With that, she began to walk towards the door that lead down into the school.

Left to is own thoughts, the man, Kuronue closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips, "How did I ever get involved with someone as crazy as her? I guess I do owe her my life…" He opened his eyes again and looked down at the ground. There, he saw Hiei looking up at him, glaring with his piercing eyes.

"Heh, don't know which is scarier. His glare, or Youko's!" said Kuronue laughing a bit as he turned around to follow his master to class.

* * *

'_This better not turn into a pain.'_ Thought Hiei as he glared at the man he saw up on the roof. 

"That was a demon…" muttered Rinku, "So, she has friends?"

Hiei glared at the boy, who gulped, and he then stomped towards the entrance of the school, to find the damn office of this "principle" that Kurama was talking about. A couple of girls giggled quietly as he walked past them, Rinku following closely behind him, trying to carry Hiei's bag (which he purposely put bricks in). While slam opening the doors to the office, Hiei barged in with his lackey and glared at the attendant who, "Meep!" at the sudden sound.

"Where is the ningen whom you ningens call "the principle?" asked Hiei in a demanding voice, like he was a part of the mafia or something.

"He-he's in the back!" she meeped in fear as she put a folder in front of her to put a wall between her and Hiei.

Hiei glared at the attendant, but went to the room where the principle was anyways.

"Sorry about that. Hiei isn't very good with people!" said Rinku, apologizing for Hiei, knowing that Hiei probably didn't know what the word even means. After that, he dashed after Hiei, hoping he wouldn't release his anger out on the principle and murder him.

* * *

"Jaganshi Hiei, Himiari Rinku, here are you class schedules for this year." Said the principle handing the two Youkai their schedules. 

Hiei only glared at it, like it was his mortal enemy while Rinku looked thoughtfully at it.

"Looks like our first class is band." Said Rikku looking over Hiei's shoulder to see his schedule.

TWITCH

"I. Hate. Ningenkai."

* * *

SLAM! 

Hiei tightly slammed the palms of his hands quickly against his ears when Rinku opened the door to the band room. An inhuman – no, something worse then inhuman. No word could explain the terrible sound Hiei could hear when that door opened. It vibrates throughout his body, shaking him like crazy. If he had the option to run he would have long ago. But Rinku grabbed his arm before he could do anything and basically dragged him into the room.

"Oh! You must be the new students!" said the teacher looking up from his stand and smiling softly.

One word entered Hiei's mind, _'Fag!'_

"Yes!" said Rinku immediately, throwing his hand in the air, "I'm Rinku! And him?! He's Hiei! Though don't mind him, he's kind of a mute!"

"_I __**WILL**__ kill you!'_ growled Hiei as he sent out a telepathic message into Rinku's mind, making him gulp

"Well, I'll need you two to sign this, and to pick your instruments of choice." Said the teacher as he went over to them and handed them the sheet of paper, "I'll get them for you tomorrow. For now, you can sit at the side lines and observe us play." He pointed over to the empty seats at the side except one girl with blue hair and green eyes staring with a bored look at the band.

Rinku grabbed the sheet of paper, and then Hiei and him went over to the chairs to sit down.

"Wanna play the guitar?" asked Rinku.

"Hn. What ever. I don't care." Growled Hiei as he turned his head.

"Okay, that's what you get then! I'll play the drums!" said Rinku happily as he began to write on the paper.

Hiei looked over to the girl who was staring absently over at the terrible playing band.

"Onna, do you know any boys with black hair, long with purple eyes?" grunted Hiei.

The girl blinked a couple times, her eyes fuzzy, like she was in a different world, lost in her own eyes.

"Huh…? You mean Gai…? Yeah, I know him. Everybody knows him. He's a ninth grader that everyone likes. You can always find him with Saiyuri Kinamoto. She's the girl with the long brown hair and red eyes." Said the girl, almost blank like.

'_She's not very bright… Whatever. This now means though that this Iris has three identities. Why change her name, and come to this school…? If I was her, I would have ditched Ningenkai and headed straight for Makai.'_ Thought Hiei as he gave the girl a weird look.

"Oh… do you want to know my name…? It's Kagome…" she muttered, and then yawn sleepily.

Just then, the band started to play. Hiei cringed and sunk in his chair.

* * *

The entire day was horrid for Hiei! Not only was he stuck with Rinku throughout the most of the day (which was a horrible ordeal he has ever face) he didn't even find out a thing about the enemy! Nothing! Nada! Zip! Oh, and what pisses him off the most?! The girls. Yes, you heard right. The _girls_. He began to notice them after chemistry class (which was second period). Right after he "accidentally" blew up the classroom while working on a chemistry project. It was the only class he didn't have with Rinku and he could do anything he wanted without getting nagged at. The partner he had in the science lab, actually trusted him with a flammable chemical, which he secretly set on fire, which blew up the classroom. This caused a huge fire and everyone was evacuated out of the building. But unfortunately, since that class was in a building separated from the school, they didn't get to go home early. But class however ended early. That was when he notice. 

"Who's that hottie?!" giggled a near by girl as Hiei leaned against the tree.

TWITCH.

'_Oh no… please don't turn out to be one of those ridiculous fan clubs the kitsune had to put up with!'_ thought Hiei wide eyed as he turned his head towards the groups of girls.

The screamed/giggled when he looked over to them, and they immediately started to talk amongst themselves, whispering excitly.

TWITCH.

'_I have to leave this god damn place!'_ thought Hiei franticly as he began to look around for anywhere to hide.

And that was how his day turned from worse, to living hell. Throughout the entire day, he ran. Why? BECAUSE HE WAS FREAKIN' RUNNING FOR HIS GOD DAMN LIFE, THAT'S WHY! Everywhere the fire youkai turned, he ran into one of his fan girls! They seemed to get pass every barrier know to demon AND man kind! What are they?! Demons?! No… they can't be demons. There is only one word for them that sends terror into the hearts of all good looking guys. Mary Sues.

…

No, Mary Sues are far worse then this.

* * *

"So Hiei, how was-" started Kurama as Hiei came to the car, only to find himself at the end of Hiei's blade. 

"Don't. Ask." He hissed. He then put away his sword and took his seat in the front. It was then that Kurama notice that Hiei's jumpsuit was almost torn to ruins.

"Was it…" started Kurama, but Rinku beat him to it, "Yeah, it was fan girls. The poor guy was running almost the entire day."

Kurama smiled weakly, as if understanding what Hiei was going through.

"He almost sent his dragon on them, thank god for that shock collar you put on him!" laughed Rinku, but then immediately slammed his palm on his mouth, beads of sweat coming off his face as he realized his big mistake.

Hiei glared, and I mean GLARED at Kurama. With his most deadly of glares yet! The anger that the fire youkai could feel was nothing compared to anything else before in his life, even the engagement thing wasn't this bad.

"Kitsune…" hissed Hiei, "do you have any idea… the hell I went through…?"

Kurama laughed uneasily, gulping a bit.

(flash back)

"THAT'S IT!!!" yelled Hiei as he tore of his jacket, to reveal his bandage arm and black shirt. As he turned around, at least about the entire school population of girls were there behind him, holding out chocolate and professing their love for him.

"JOU-"

ZAP!!!

An electric pulse was sent throughout Hiei's body, shocking him for a few seconds. His eyes immediately began to search for the cause of the pain, to only realize there was some type of armlet on his arm where his dragon tattoo was at. An armlet with a lock.

He wasn't given much time after wards since he got tackled by his fan club. Rinku stood behind the corner of the hallway, laughing insane like with a button in his hands.

(end of flash back)

"Now, Hiei! Don't be rash! I knew you could get out of hand at the school, so I put that on you last night." Said Kurama quickly, trying to save his skin.

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR (bleep) SCHOOL TO HELL!!!" Hiei yelled violently as he pulled out his sword and lunged at the kitsune.

Clearly this wasn't going to turn out very well.

* * *

"Understand Kuwabara?" asked Koenma. 

"Yeah, yeah… you want me to go to America, right? To help that other Spirit Detective locate that "Flower" group or something… Sounds like a name Kurama would come up with…" Kuwabara said the last part a bit more quietly, to make sure Koenma couldn't hear.

"Anyways, you'll be working with Nagi Springfield. One of the very few gifted human psychic out there."

"Is he the Spirit Detective?"

"Yes, he is. And I'm warning you, don't get him angry."

"So, when am I leaving? I need to tell Yukina I will be gone for a while." Said Kuwabara, completely ignoring Koenma's warning.

"As soon as you are ready."

"And what about me? You couldn't have summoned me again, just to rub it in my face about Kuwabara getting to do something…" muttered Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you'll be going to Makai for some investigation on what Iris has been doing for the past two years. We've lost track of her during that time, and we thought you could dig up some information, with your friends and everything."

"Do you mind if I take Jin and Chuu with me?"

"Fine with me. Be careful."

"Right, right… what ever… let me tell Keiko I'll be gone for a while." Said Yusuke with a sigh as he began to walk out.

"What will I need to bring?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just a month's worth of clothes and other personal things you'll be needing."

"Okay, I'm on the job!"

* * *

A soothing sound echoed thought out the building. A sad melody, mixed with a hint of anger rang though the metal pipes and into the walls. She sat their, sweat coming down her face, eyes closed, her fingers elegantly and fast, running over different keys on the piano. Her long brown hair sprawled out on her back, moving as swiftly as her fingers did over the keys. She let out a soft sigh, as she played the last note. 

"What will be our plans master?" asked Kuronue as he came from the shadows.

Iris's eyes snap open, her blood red eyes turning towards his direction to her left, "The web has been made, soon I shall ensnare all those who oppose me. All I need is for my puppet to play his part. This shall be a wonderful play and the last."

He frowned, shifting his weight onto one foot, pondering for a bit.

"Master… may I ask a question?"

"Go on, it's not like I'll kill you."

"About Youko… may I please deal with him?"

Iris turned her attention back towards the piano, closing her brilliant eyes that captured so many in its grasp. Her fingers began to move over the keys, playing another melody on the piano.

"You may. When will you begin your plan?"

"As soon as possible. I… thank you for understanding." He shifted his eyes towards the ground, almost in shame.

"Kuronue… I do not hold things like this against you. He was once your friend, and partner, I understand that much. I understand that you wish to be the one to deal with him. He will be a nuisance to my plans, won't he?"

There was silence, as the piano's melody echoed throughout the room, creating a warm, peaceful aura, giving Kuronue his own inner peace.

"Yes. Youko is very intelligent. After all, he was the King of Thieves."

She didn't replied, but kept playing her piano with passion, more sweat coming from her body as she played faster and faster. Her fingers danced with the flames, pouring her soul into every movement, telling everyone her life story through the notes of her song. Then, she suddenly stop, her blood red eyes snapping open as they turned slowly to the door to the room.

"We have a rat." She stated.

There was a small gasp, and then the running of footsteps as they ran away from the door.

"It's the girl… Kagome… she's becoming quiet the eavesdropper." Said Kuronue, his attention turning to the door too.

"Kill her. We can't afford having her around."

The piano's melody began to play once again, more softer, and sinister, sending chills down Kuronue's spine. He then began to wonder, what was inside his master's heart? Was their regret? Anger? Or hatred? Where did she develop these feelings at?

"No… I'll send someone else instead. Someone she'll least expect…" he muttered as he dissolved into the darkness of the room.

Iris was left alone to her own presences. A few minutes later, her music stopped, leaving her with a painful expression on her face.

_Am I right…? Was I right? Erigs, I need you more then ever now…This pain is just too unbearable…_

* * *

'_Why?'_ thought Hiei grimly as he ate his lunch in his tree he claimed at school, _'Why am I stuck here, while the detective goes to Makai?! Couldn't he put on the uniform and go?! Someone is going to pay dearly for this…'_

There was a loud scream, coming from the school building. Hiei looked over there, and immediately disappeared from his tree, to investigate.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!! THERE IS A DEAD GIRL HERE!!!" screamed one of the classroom girls in the 2-A classroom. Hiei and Rinku both broke through the crowd that blocked the door way to see what happened.

There, lying on the floor next to the teacher's desk, was the cold unmoving body of the young girl, Kagome.

* * *

_Well, that's all folks! Yes, I know I took the name Nagi Springfield from Negima, but it's such a cool name! I also took the name Kagome from Inuyasha… like you didn't already know that though. DUN, DUN, DUN!!! She's dead! Bet, you weren't expecting that! Will Hiei turn into a detective and solve the crime?! Or will he just go home and tell Kurama about his day like a good little boy? (snickers) Well, anyways, I'll leave you all to your seething since you all are probably pissed as hell for the cliffy I just gave you. But, hey, enjoy life! I'll work on the next chapter if I feel up to it._

_GV_

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
